Sesshy Love stry
by petpikachu
Summary: Karma meets Sesshomaru will she confess her love after she meets him or no...


Sesshomarus love story with a girl named karma

it was a normal day me walking though the forset. Its been like this for a week since my village was destroyed by demons, so it was just me who lived so i traveled alone looking for a new village when i heard vices i followed the voices to a clearing and saw a little girl and a thing that looked like a frog i think. when i saw a other guy when he said " come out" how did he know i was here i got on the ground and started to crawl away when i saw him towering over me when i looked up he said " get up" i stood up i wanted to run. but i know he could get me. he sacred me but he was hot to so i guess its okay when he said " whats your name" i said " m-my name" he said " yes" i said " i-its Karma" then the little girl said " im Rin, can she come with us Sesshomaru-sama" then he said " fine" then he walked away i stayed with the little girl named Rin. i could tell that she is a very happy little girl. after a couple of hours of walking we took a break probably for rin. so Rin and I went to go find a spring when we did we got in to cool off and to wash ourselves then when we got back we had something to eat. After that we all did our own thing i went to go find a tree to play on and just sing im also good at dancing and acting no one knew that but my dad and my mom knew that i wright storrys but i dont think so. anyways it was getting late but i still stayed in the tree singing a new song. I dont like it when other people hear me sing or wacth me dance only my dad but now i do it by myself. that's when  
i heard someone coming towards me i stopped singing and i stayed quite hiding in the tree but it was sesshomaru. I dont think he likes me but i like him but i think i might tell him but then i don't know what to do. oh well i always go with the flow anyways so im just going to stick with it when he said " i know your there" i said " hi do you need something" he said ' no just heard someone singing thought i would come and check it out" i said " oh"damn i didn't know he was still awake and could hear this far when he said " was that you singing" i said " uhmm ya" he looked at me  
with that cold glare well he always has that cold glare and if you pissed him off you got the death glare i always laugh to myslef after how could he keep a straight face like that its hard not to laugh when he looks at me when i felt him sit beside me and said " its late you should go to bed" huh since when did he care he never usally cares about me well i wouldnt say that im more quite and invisable well its because i always keep to myslef trying not to show my love to Sesshomaru is hard since he is hot. when he said " are you listening" i looked at him and then the thought hit me i should tell me how i feel just to see if he feels the same way that's when i said " oh ya sorry, can i tell you something" i looked down so he couldnt see my face but i could feel his eyes on me when he said " sure" i took a deep breath and closed my eyes then i looked up at him and said " Lord Sesshomaru-Sama i-i like you like i love you" i looked down becausE i knew i was blushing also cuz i know he might not  
feel the same way when i felt his fingers under my chin and lifted my head to make me look at him when he said " i love you to i loved you since i first met you" i blushed and i said " same" and then his face came close to mine and kissed me deeply and pastionly and i kissed him back and i put my arms around his neck and we were on the ground under the tree and we were tangled but we kept kissing and he started to pull my shirt off and after that he pulled my pants off. then i pulled off his shirt then i pulled off his pants. and he deeped the kiss and his hands were roming my u felt two of his fingers go  
ing into my womenhood and i was moaning from the pleasure and he smriked and pulled his fingers out and said " it wont hurt long" i nodded my head when he put his member inside me i gasped but then he started to moving and then i started to feel pleasure and then he went faster then his head came down and bit me i gasped it hurt then he said " your mine now no one will take you from me" i smiled and said " good i dont want that to happen" he then took his member out and said " you should get dressed and get some sleep we have a long trip tommorw" i nodded and got dressd as he did the same and we walked back to Rin and Jaken who were sleeping with a two headed dragon i looked at sesshomaru and he said " its Ah-Un" i nodded and found a spot to lay down to sleep... When i woke up Rin and Jaken were eating and i couldnt find sesshomaru so i went up to Jaken and asked " were is Sesshomaru" he said " i dont know" i nodded and Rin came up to me and said " i saved this for you" i said " thanks Rin" i took the fried fish on the stick and started to eat when i saw sesshomaru he said " lets go" we left and started to walk when he said " Jaken take Rin and Karma with you and take Ah-Un and find high ground" i saw Jaken nod and we gogt on Ah-Un. Once we found high groubd we got camp set up and i went for a walk and found a tree and i climbed it then i started to sing the song my mom tought me called " Locked Withen The Crystal Ball" and i started to forget everyting ( i do that when i sing ) but the one thing i didnt forget was sesshomaru and i wonder were he went. when i was done  
singing i went back to Rin and Jaken only to find Ah-Un there. i was woried were would they go when i heard Rins voice i was relived and i asked her " wheres Jaken" she just shrugged and i laughed she can be so cute at times well all time we were playing tag when Jaken came and he was breathing hard and he said " Rin.. i told... you.. its not.. a race" Rin started to laugh and i joined her he gave me a glance but we didnt stop laughing when Jaken said " stop laughing" Rin stoped and so did i. Rin and i went to find some food when we did we went back to jaken and i made dinner after we ate Rin went to sleep with Ah-Un and me and jaked were awake we didnt talk so we didnt wake up Rin. when the fire finally died Jaken had fell asleep. i was starting to get tired so i found a place to sleep when i did i fell asleep... When i woke up feeling the sun on my facfe I saw Rin still sleeping and Jaken was awake looking worried i went up to him and asked " whats worng Jaken" he said " its him" i gave him a confused look and he said " the reason why sesshomaru left is because of his younger half brother Inuyasha" i said ' why" i saw Jaken take a deep breath and he said " Inuyasha has two riots in three weeks a " killing riot" and a " love riot" and if Inuyasha mates aka mark a girl during the " love riot" then sesshomaru would know and try to take her from him to make his life miserable thats why he left becasue Inuyasha has marked someone" i looked at him and said " why would he do that like he already marked me" Jaken looked at me surprised and said " like i said to make his like miserable" i siad " im taking Ah-Un with me" Jaken looked at me and said " were would you be going" i said " to find sesshomaru to stop him" Jaken just shurgged and walked away and i walked over to Ah-Un and woke them up and we began our journey to find Sesshomaru to stop him from making his younger brothers life miserable. When i felt Ah-Un getting tried i found a good place for us to rest. after that i  
thought we could just stay here for the night when i heard noises coming from the left sisde of me i looked at Ah-Un and then i saw Sesshomaru i smiled and he said " lets go" i nodded and got Ah-Un and i followed behind him once we got back to Rin and Jaken and someone else is that the girl Inuyasha marked she looks nice when i said " Hi my name is Karma" she looked at me and smiled and said " Hi im Kagome" i smiled i think were going to be best friends she looked like a pristess mabey she is i will have to ask her. * 2 months later* we just found out that Kagome was prengent and she was about to give brith when she did they were so cute when she went to sleep me and Rin went to get flowers as Jaken went to sleep.

Jaken's Pov: when i woke up i saw Lord Sesshomaru and i smelt lady kagomes babys scent on him WHAT i went up to him and said " mi'lord" he looked at me with that cold glare and said " what" i looked away and said " nevermind" when he left i went to go find Rin and Karma. when i found them i said " Karma, Rin" they looked at me and Karma said " what is it Jaken" then i said " Sesshomaru killed Kagomes babys" karma looked at Rin and the three of them went to kagome to find her just waking up that had to tell her.

Karma's Pov: i felt sad why would he do something like that it was worng when i saw Kagome waking up she said " what whats worng" rin said softly " your babies" kagome said " what" i said " sesshomaru killed your babys" she looked sad and said " What no Sesshomaru your going to reget this" she got up and ran away it was just me, Rin and Jaken what would we tell sesshomaru if he found out that she left oh well i was happy for her she is free i smiled and said " come on Rin lets go back and pick some flowers" she smiled and nodded . we walked back to the flowers and started to pick some. after a couple of hours Rin and I went back when we were walking my stomch started to hurt. When we got back sesshomaru was sitting under a tree Rin went to Jaken and Ah-Un near a fire probly made by Jaken i walked up to sesshomaru and sat beside him we looked at each other and i smiled and said " can i ask you something" he said " sure" i looked away and said " did you kill kagomes babys?" he said " no" i looked at him and said " then tell me why Jaken smelled the babys on you" then he said " do you belive him or me" i said " i dont know who to belive but if it wasnt you who would do it" he said " i dont kn..." i cut him off by kissing him. i pulled away and blushed when he asked " weres kagome" i looked at him and said " she ran away and said " your going to regret this sesshomaru" and left" he looked at me like he was mad at me i stood up and he did to and grabed me and took me some where and said " i know" i looked at him shocked and said " what do you know" he looked at me with his cold glare and said " that your..." he got cut off something and he ingored it and finshed " pregnant" i looked down and said " oh what are you going to do" i looked at him and for a second i thought i saw a hint  
of kindness and he said " nothing" i smlied and i hugged him and he hugged me back and we walked back to camp hand in hand when we got back there was a monk. and looks like a demon slayer with a two talied cat, and a small fox demon, and i saw kagome, and on the other side of her i saw a guy with dog ears. I think i might want to touch them i walked up to him and started to rub his ears when he said " what are you doing" i jumped back and said " sorry" i went up to Kagome a hug when i heard sesshomaru say " Inuyasha i reccomend you leave while you have the time" after a couple of mintues of them fighting i saw sesshomaru jump into the clouds then he re-appered in his true form i looked at him what he is a dog demon awe then i saw him grabing Inuyasha in his mouth then i said " SESSHOMARU STOP" he put him down and changed back back they started to talk but i ingorend it till i started to listen when i went up to Kagome and said " i have a surpirse" she said " what is it" i said " im pergent" we laughed then they had to leave we said bye and went our spearte ways when we found a place to rest when everyone went to sleep i stayed awake after an hour i saw what looked like a pinkish purplish bubble i saw what looked like a person with tenitcles when it got closer i found out it was a guy when he landed infornt of me and said " hi im Nakru" i said " h-hi what do you want" he said " you" i took a step back and said " why" i saw him smrik and said " to use you" i said " for what" he said " to get sesshomaru" he got closer to me and grabed me and i screamed

Sesshomaru's Pov: I heard Karma screaming but it was to late danm that Nakru what whould he need her for... wait he is using her to get me to go to his castle fine then " Jaken wake up" i saw him wake up and he said " yes mi'lord" i said " watch Rin and Ah-Un i will be back" i saw him nod and then i left to go get Karma back.

Karma's Pov: when we landed at a castle and he said " this will be your home for now" i was sacred but i had to listen to him or like he said he would kill me so ya. i hope sesshomaru comes for me. well i know he would i screamed so he would know that something happened to me when he said "are you coming" i nodded and followed him inside the castle and kept following till we got to a room he said " this your room for the time being" i nodded and went in when he left i started to cry im sacred and he could do anything to me like hurt me or kill me or even worse torture me like is sesshomaru were to come and he would... no i wont think that sesshomaru is strong mabey stronger then him since i've seen his true form.

Rin's pov: i woke up to only see Jaken and Ah-Un " Jaken weres Karma-chan and sesshomaru-sama" i said. Jaken said " none of your besinuess" i just nodded and went to find some flowers to pick for when they come back.

Karma's pov: its been a couple of hours i was still siting in the room when i saw to kids that almost looked like Kagomes babys Miko ( boy) Sittsuki or Suki for short or when around Inuyasha ( girl) they still looked the same but i alittle older. Thats when i heard the nosie when i found it i saw Nakru fighting someone... its sesshomaru i knew he would come for me.

Sesshomaru's pov: when i got to the castle i saw Narku smiling i walked up to him and pulled out my sword bakusaigaand we started to fight after awhile i saw Karma standing in the door smiling at me.

Karma's pov; i was smiling hen i saw him look at me i ran out to go to him but then narku go in my way and said " stay" i only nodded then i went around him without him knowing and got behind sesshomaru and he turned around and we left without narku knowing that i left it has been a couple of hours after we left the caslte and it was getting late and i was getting tried i saw sesshomaru look at me and said " lets rest here for the night' i noded and he sat under a tree and i sat beside him and snuggled with him and fell asleep...i woke up to find that i was still snuggled up with sesshomaru. when i looked up at him to find him looking down at me i smiled and said" good moring" i sat up and strenched and stood up and he did to and we started to walk again we got back after an hour and when e did i saw Rin still  
sleeping and Jaken to and so was Ah-Un mabey it was still early when i went to go find food sesshomaru said " were are you going" i said " to get something to eat" he nodded i knew if something were to happen to me he would know and come help me. when i got back i started a fire. * 2 months later* it was time i had to give brith soon gahh its a pain now i know how Kagome felt when Rin said " its time" i nodded and pushed and i screamed " OW" sesshomaru wanst here but Rin,Jaken, and Ah-Un were with me. after i gave brith it was a girl and she had sliver hair and puppy dog ears and had my eye color which is blueish greenish she also had demon markings on her eyelids like her farther. she is so adorable im gonna name her Pikachu when i saw sesshomaru coming i smiled and walked up to him and said " her name is Pikachu" i saw him smrik and he said " i like that name" i smiled and said " do you want to hold her" he said " sure " i gave her to him and saw him smile. he gave her back. were going to be a very happy family. * 3 months later* we were still travling i dont know were i was carying Pikachu she was learning how to talk so far she can say mommy, daddy, and Pika becasue she wont say chu ahah that sounds funny.

Sesshomarus pov: i was happy i never felt this feeling before but it felt right some how. i loved my daughter Pika (she says it alot so its her nickname) and karma.. i love them equlay.

Karmas' pov: i could tell that sesshomaru loved us but he didnt show it alot but only on certain ocatuins but i think he should show it more. when i heard Pikachu say " mommy Pika is tried" i said " okay, Sesshomaru can we stop here for a bit" he said " yes we can" we stopped and me and Rin went to look for food while Jaken was making a fire and Pika and Sesshomaru were playing as Ah-Un was sleeping when Rin and I got some fish and sticks to put them on we went back and put the fish on the sticks and put them near the fire and let them cook. * 5 mintues later* the fish were done and they became fired fish i gave some to Pikachu and Rin got her own and so did Jaken Rin gave Ah-Un one and i got one and walked over to sesshomaru to give him his when he said " i dont eat this" i got down and said " then waht do you eat" he just looked away and i said " you have to eat something" he looked at me and i gave him puppy dog eyes. he sighed and said " fine" he took the fried fish and i giggled and kissed him on his cheek when we were done eating it was late so Rin adn Pikachu went to bed with Jaken and Ah-Un i stayed beside sesshomaru  
and leaned anginst him and fell asleep... i woke up to hear Rin and Pikachu playing and Jaken being chased by them and Ah-Un wachting them when i felt sesshomaru playing with my hair i turned around to face him and he was smiling and so was i then his head came down to mine and i met him half way and he kissed me and i kissed him back and i put my arms around his neck and the kiss deepend he picked me up bridal style and took us farther from the camp so no one will show up he put me down and he was on top of me still kissing me he started to undrees me and i started to undress him... he caried us back to camp he put me down and i was standing Rin and Pika were still chasingJaken i laughed. Jaken hid behind me " why are you hiding behind m" i said. he said " im hiding from Rin and Pika and it looks like Ah-Un wont help me" i laughed and shurgged seeing if they knew Jaken was behind me so i told Pika and she nodded and went Rin.

Pika's Pov: i went to Rin to say " he behind mommy" she nodded and we got him by surpirse and we laughed.

Rins Pov: i like Pika she is like my sister i never really had a sister and im teaching her how to talk.

Jakens Pov: Rin and Pika got me by surpires and they started to laugh and so did i

Sesshomaru's Pov: i was wachting everyone playing then i saw Jaken getting attacked by Pika and Rin when i saw them starting to chase Karma.

Karma's Pov: after they got Jaken they started to chase me i sat behind a tree laughing when i felt tiny hands get me i smiled and turned around to see Pika smiling and said " me get you mommy" i laughed and said " yes yes you did honey" i grabed her hand and walked backed to camp to see almost everyone sleeping so i said " honey you should go to sleep" when she said " okay mommy" she went to snuggle with Jaken and Rin and Ah-Un i went up to the still awake sesshomaru.  
i sat beside him and asked "where are we going " he said " to my castle but it might take a week or longer from here " i nodded i never saw his caslte before i can't wait when i saw Sesshomaru closing his eyes when he did he put his arm around me and i smiled and went to sleep... I woke up when i felt like i was being caried i looked up to see who it was and it was Sesshomaru i smiled and i knew Jaken was walking and Pika and Rin were on Ah-Un this was going to be the best family ever...


End file.
